


[Breddy]缓期执行

by TenJujubes



Series: Breddy [5]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenJujubes/pseuds/TenJujubes
Summary: “没有感情的生活，给你你要？”
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Series: Breddy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048372
Kudos: 1





	[Breddy]缓期执行

**Author's Note:**

> //是刀子  
> //哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> //我来伤害读者啦  
> //没有仔细查过设定orz  
> //主要人物死亡预警  
> //原本是戒断反应的产物没想到重度拖延患者还没脑完正主就回来了所以写的非常烂

Eddy不知道已经在这个干净的屋子里待了多久了。 

他坐在房间里唯一的一张木板床上，身下铺着厚厚的柔软垫被——白色的，尽管如此他还是能直接用手感受到那蓬松的一团空气下面的木头，硬邦邦的，没有任何弹性，和他记忆中自己的床不一样——起码自己的床有个富有弹性的床垫，坐在上面手撑上去能感受到布料强有力的回弹的那种。

他绝对不是在抱怨。

把注意力从硌手的床板以及坐的略微有些疼的屁股上转移出来，他抬头仔细扫视了一下自己待着的这个干净的过分的空间：

几乎一切家具都是浅色，最多的是白色，米色的床头柜上摆着圆角的方形时钟，秒针一卡一卡地走着，发出滴滴答答的声音，在这个并不算大的房间里竟然也能产生小小的回声，清脆地敲在精心刷着白漆的墙壁上，震下些许白色粉末堆在缝隙处，等待着被人或细心或粗暴地扫进簸箕，像其他先掉下来的伙伴们一样，在固定的时间逃离这个弥漫着不对劲气氛的房间。

这个房间很不对劲，连新搬来墙上的白漆都不愿意多待。

Eddy站起身，朝房间更亮的一面走去，那是一扇窗户，透明密封的玻璃外是一片蓝色与绿色的拼接，现在太阳正毫无遮挡的挂在浅蓝色的天空上，没有厚重窗帘的遮挡，他一眼就看到了坐在外面青绿色草坪上摆弄着什么的扁平玩意儿的年轻人，以及倚着轮椅扶手停在近处路边的头发花白的老人。

看起来环境还不算太糟，不过阳光就这么直直地照进来实在是太刺眼了，有一种生活时刻被高高挂在天上的白日窥探监视的紧张感，他还是喜欢以前家里的绒布灰窗帘，就像——

就像什么来着？

话说回来，他以前不住在这里吧，虽然感觉自己忘掉了很多事情，但是被许多事物场景激发出来的记忆碎片也不像是被什么高科技强行塞进自己脑子里的地下影片，他记得疲惫时一头倒下就能接住自己的柔软厚实的床，记得半拉着遮挡隐私的厚重窗帘，记得杂乱的放满了各种T恤卫衣外套的开放衣橱——哦，自己以前的衣服可真多啊——看上去不怎么喜欢收拾衣服的自己目前会存在于这间整洁到除了生活必需品以外什么都没有的几乎纯白色空间，怎么想都不像是自愿住进来的——除非这件事情对“自己”来说足以改变生活改变命运。

啊，床对面还有个小房间。

失去记忆的Eddy对自身周围的一切充满好奇，他慢吞吞的转移视线，试图在每一件它接触到的事物上停留地更久，并且运转起好像很久没有使用过的生涩大脑试图回想起什么，或者说发现些什么，好让他对目前的处境有更好的了解。

现在，只剩下那个被一块帆布遮住的小方块了。

他撑着床板站起身，这副身体像是很久没有进行过哪怕最轻微的运动，还没有完全站起来Eddy就已经接收到从脚底以及小腿传上大脑的针刺般的酸痛，他重新把力量聚集到撑着床板的双手上，减少双腿承受的压力，并尝试慢慢绷紧腿部的肌肉，让它们回想起工作的模式，静静站了一会，他尝试性的直起身挪动右脚，疼痛感仍然存在，但没有最开始那么难以忍受了。

一瘸一拐地朝着房间里唯一的布帘走去，刚刚坐在床上观察的时候也没觉得这间房子有多大，走起来却还是要费一点劲。

就在Eddy快要靠近对面的墙壁，准备伸手寻找支撑时，他听到了脚步声以及硬质滑轮摩擦瓷砖地面的声音，虽然主人特意放缓了走路的力度，不知为何对声音异常敏感的Eddy还是迅速判断出这声音是朝着他的房间来的。

于是他停下了动作，根据脑子里还留着的常识，他简单迅速的对自己的处境做了一个大概的判断：他很有可能被放在了一个疗养院之类的地方，没有钝物和深色系物品的房间，密封的窗户，窗外看起来像是在进行恢复的几个‘病人’，以前的自己可能具有自杀倾向。

不，考虑到这种地方一般都是统一规划处理，起码自己精神方面和正常人不太一样，或许是记忆方面的问题呢。

伴随着门外滑轮与地面一次刺耳的碰撞，他听到门外的人轻轻敲了敲门板。

疗养院的人对待病人这么温柔礼貌的吗？Eddy一直以为精神病院应该是充满着暴力束缚弥漫着浓重药剂味道的地方，现在看来还是刻板印象啊刻板印象。

不过还没有等他回复，门被轻轻打开了。

他首先看到的是医院常用的手推车，瘦长的体型轻易穿过不算宽敞的门，戴着口罩穿着粉色护士服的女人一言不发的推着车子走进房间，停在床头柜旁替换着什么，另一个男人紧跟在她背后走了进来，冲着Eddy笑了笑，然后径直走向透明玻璃前看着窗外，静止不动的样子像是在研究不远处的樱花树新长了几片叶子。

“陈先生，这个月的药我已经都分好放在床头柜第一个抽屉里了，附有使用说明。”女人刻意放缓的声音透过口罩那一层滤布晃晃悠悠地飘进Eddy耳朵，似远似近，听起来温柔的语气不知道为什么他听到了些许的不自然，不过，Eddy悄悄松了一口气，因为护士冷冰冰地行动而紧张到一动不动的身体总算放松了一点，起码自己的处境还不算太糟，护士大概也不算自己的对立者，还有与自己沟通的意愿。

他想开口说话却发现声带的振动并没有带出什么声音来，只好点了点头，控制着肌肉露出一个不算狰狞的微笑。

女人再次静悄悄的推着小车走了出去，关上了门。

窗边的男人还没走。

“Eddy，我想你大概还什么都没想起来吧。我是Brett。”

——

“去给陈先生送药去了？”

“嗯。”

“今天是3号吧，三个月了，唉。”

“不过我看过了他一直都有好好吃药，昨天输完液之后今天状态平静了不少，比上次恢复的要好一些，情况肯定能好转的吧。”

“啧，你才刚来不久，这个地方啊，十几年好不了的都有，更何况他现在还没有查出来病因，不好说啊不好说。”

“再说他就算好了也......”

——

“Brett？”

站在自己斜对面的男人转身面对他，还好这个时候属于清晨，阳光并不刺眼，逆着光他也能把这个男人的模样大致扫描一遍。

身材不错，就是矮了点。

“是是是，没你高。”

心思被对方直白的指出来让Eddy感到有点不好意思，他清了清嗓子想转移话题，却发现自己还无法发出声音。

“你后面的那个房间，有直饮水。”

顺着Brett的视线Eddy扭头掀开了旁边的布帘，这个小房间就和护士的手推车一样瘦长，靠近门的先是洗手池和嵌在墙上的圆镜，角落是一台小小的连着管道的直饮水机，然后房间的另一头是马桶以及被磨砂玻璃隔着的小小洗浴间。

这个病房配置比Eddy想象中的好太多了。

他探头伸长胳膊给自己接了一杯凉水灌进喉咙里，才终于觉得找回了自己的声音。

“谢谢。”

“那请问，你和我……是什么关系？”

“……”

“抱歉，因为我对你一点印象都没有了，如果有什么不想说的，也没关系。”

“我也不知道。”

Eddy从来没有预想过会是这个回答。

“大概是一起长大的发小吧。”

“唔。”Eddy并不准备追问那个让他不知所措的回答。

“那，你知道我为什么在这里，以及为什么会失去部分记忆吗？”

“因为你精神出了点问题啊。”

他看到Brett冲他笑着耸了耸肩，那个笑容他说不上来是无奈还是什么，让他没由来的有些心疼。

“不过起码现在就我对自己的观察来看，我大概也只是有些记忆问题而已。”

“这是个很复杂的事情，现在大概还没办法跟你解释。”

意识到Brett并不想就自己的病情再多说些什么，他不自觉地把视线停留在对方的脸：圆框眼镜配上齐整的刘海，在那张不算大的脸上一点也不突兀，这让他看起来最多算是个稚气高中生，但男人时不时投过来的眼神告诉Eddy，这是个成熟男人，并且是个具有丰富经历的内敛青年，你可以看到他对外界的向往，他仍然对生活充满着热爱，不过他又经常一副若有所思的样子，仿佛在那满腔的热爱与冲劲外面包裹着一层透明薄膜，束缚又或是保护着横冲直撞的稚气。

Eddy觉得他大概没有见过气质能够如此泾渭分明的人，你与他谈话，话题总能由他主导，你无意间提到的观点，总会被他敏锐抓住并层层剖析，多方面考虑，比如为什么护士小姐的手推车要做成长方形的模样，比如为什么病人的一日三餐是每日定点放在门外的小桌子上再由工作人员在固定时间收走病人放回去的空餐具......

Brett对这个疗养院，姑且就称这个地方为疗养院吧，的熟悉程度令Eddy惊叹，他们刚见面的那天自己甚至想不起来以前的自己每天是怎么解决温饱问题，还是Brett告诉了他小桌子的事情。

“想出去走走么？”

Brett突然这么说道。

“可以啊，我可以出去么？”

“你可以。”

然后他见到了不一样的Brett。

那天在窗外看到的年轻人和老人每天惯例在外面的草坪上摆弄着什么，Eddy一直都很好奇，这次靠近他们才发现是在摆弄风筝。

“你也想试试么？风筝？”

可能是察觉到Eddy对风筝不同寻常的关注，他没等Eddy回答就拉着干站着人的手腕加快脚步朝着年轻人走去。

察觉到他们的接近，年轻人打量了他一下，投来询问的眼神。

Eddy觉得自己现在简直紧张到耳边只能听到自己心跳的怦怦声，自己以前绝对不是个会社交的人。

“啊......”

感受到手腕处被人用手指捏了捏，他舔了舔干涩地嘴唇，伸出没有被牵着的手揉了揉头发，有些不好意思的笑道：“你们是在研究风筝吗？我......我也想看看。”

年轻人似乎有些意外，看起来他也是疗养院的常客了，认识Eddy也不是不可能。

“你上次可不是这么说的。”

“啊？”

“你上次说的是：‘嗨你们在这干什么呢？哦！是风筝啊！我也想玩，我们一起玩吧。’”

过于欢快的语调从那个一脸严肃的年轻人嘴里蹦出来带给Eddy极大的不真实感，他有些尴尬，“唔，我不太记得了。”他试图转向Brett求救，却发现那个家伙不知道什么时候丢下他跑到一棵樱花树下乘凉去了，把他扔给两个陌生人。

“不过当然可以，毕竟上次上上次我也是这么回答你的。”年轻人摸着手里红色的金鱼风筝，笑得很开心。

“谢谢。”Eddy道谢的时候还不忘记瞪几眼那个在樱花树下的身影。

“你为什么总盯着那棵树看，有什么特别的吗？”

“...其实我在看我的朋友。”

“你的朋友——是那个Brett吧？”

年轻人的语气很奇怪，仿佛他在说的不是他的朋友，不是一个——活生生的人，而只是在指代一件事物，某样东西，无法用语言描述没有特征的物品或者别的什么。

Eddy皱起了眉毛，他再次扭头确认那个家伙还站在树下，便指着樱花树的方向：“诺，他就站在那呢。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

身旁的年轻人突然爆发出来的大笑把Eddy吓了一跳，他缩了缩脖子，收回了手。

“太好笑了，你上次还说他爬上去坐在树枝上了呢！这次只是站在树下面吗，也太没意思了吧。”

“哦。”

Eddy还没忘自己现在就在疗养院里面，而面前这位年轻人也在疗养院里面，甚至Brett也没说他是否在这里只是来看他的，起码Brett每天陪他已经快有一个星期了，每个人在这里的原因是什么，谁知道呢。

“所以这个Brett到底长什么样啊，每次问你都不愿意说。”

他怔了一下，摸不清楚面前这个年轻人是不是真的看不见Brett，也搞不明白为什么自己“每次”都不愿意说。

斟酌了一下措辞，他小声说道：“齐刘海，圆框眼镜，身材很好，腿很细很长，但没我高。”

“挺有意思的嘛！作为交换，我也告诉你一个你不知道的事情吧！”

Eddy表示有点兴趣。

“你以前很喜欢他，或者说，爱他，很爱很爱他，很爱Brett。”年轻人说到Brett的名字时咬字很特别，听起来像是经常说出这个名字，随意又很亲昵，让Eddy感受到了一瞬的熟悉。

——

“他又要开始了。叔叔，你猜这次会是几号？”

“......”

“不过这次和前几次都不一样，他这次都没有陪我放一会风筝，是跟我说的那个秘密有关系吗？”

“......”

“可是这也是他自己告诉我的，只是他似乎忘记了，不知道他会不会相信我。”

“......”

“算了，叔叔你就只会对着我笑，我还是去放风筝吧。”

——

Eddy自从听到年轻人口中的“Brett”后总会梦到些不一样的过去，梦到那个还不算熟悉的Brett的脸冲着他笑，跟他讲话，陪他一起闹，他们似乎经常在一起录像，做搞怪动作，大概还住在一起，记忆中过于繁多的衣服大概有Brett的一半吧。

他爱Brett？

Eddy非常没有实感，对于Brett这个人甚至这几个星期以来他只是看作一个陪着自己的陌生人，他们会在单调的房间里侃天侃地，肆意讨论，会去樱花树下看爬上树干的列队蚂蚁，他甚至还会去找那个玩风筝的年轻人，听他分享有关以前的Eddy的秘密，Eddy也会给他分享他看不见的Brett的事情。

就好像自己的感情被强行撕裂出来塞进果酱瓶子里，盖紧了盖子，又用胶带狠狠在瓶颈处缠了几圈，用力扔到自己再也找不到的地方，又或者，自己把这个果酱瓶子交给了Brett。

虽然Eddy一直明白这里是疗养院，但年轻人始终声称“看不见他的朋友Brett”还是让Eddy很心烦，他开始注意是否真的别人有可能看不见Brett，然后还真让他找到了很多，很多证据。

Brett从来不碰，起码在他面前不会碰有实体的东西，算一算Brett几乎时时刻刻跟他黏在一起，但护士小姐送的三餐明明只有他一人份，Brett也从来没有跟别人讲过话......

Eddy大概找到他呆在这个疗养院的真实原因了，他有个虚拟朋友，他叫Brett，或许以前真的有这么一位Brett，他很爱很爱的朋友爱人或者什么，但现在，就在他身边的这个Brett，大概只是他的幻想而已。

但这样也不赖。

有人陪伴的感觉很温暖，尽管他已经找不回来自己的感情，但Brett填补了他的寂寞与孤独，成为了白色房间里唯一的彩色，Brett记得所有他不记得的有关疗养院、有关自己以前的事情，尽管他对Brett和Eddy的过去闭口不谈，他甚至会提醒Eddy每天吃药，就在床头柜第一层抽屉里，每次一次，每次一粒，饭前温水送服。

不过这样的时间并没有维持太久，在他们已经互相陪伴了三周后，某天早晨，Eddy睁眼，毫不惊讶的发现Brett就站在他的床头，他很自然的道了句早安，然后一个念头突然出现在脑海里：

“Brett，我们以前，是不是有拉小提琴？”

“......”

Brett经常会对他的一些问题保持沉默，大多数是当他试图提问两人之间的过去以及关系的时候，但这一次，Eddy敏感地发现自己的问题消散在空气中时，提高了空气中某些成分的浓度，他不知道那成分是什么，但这种改变让他胸闷，氧气从鼻腔钻进气管，在进入肺的当口化成粘稠的液体，艰难的流入肺泡，粘在壁上提供仅剩的一点氧气，却再也无法回头。

“......今天几号？”

“我记得应该是三月二十五号吧。”

“不错，是个好日子。”

难道这是什么特殊的日期吗？

Eddy这句疑问并没有说出口。

“三个月前的今天，你杀了我。”

“或者说，杀了Brett，你最爱的人，没有之一。”

Eddy停止了思考。

“至于为什么要这么做，怎么做的，我也不记得了。哦，再做一次自我介绍吧，我叫Eddy，很高兴认识你，Eddy，不过我们都知道，我们并不是真正的Eddy。”

“真正的Eddy大概在你醒来的时候就已经消失了，没人知道他是否还在这具身体里。”

“这是......？”

站在床头的Eddy重重地叹了口气。

“似乎Eddy也因为自己亲手杀了Brett而震惊，但毫无疑问，在我们的记忆里，Brett确实是Eddy杀的，所以Eddy在法庭上什么都没说，什么都承认了，被判死刑。”

“只是，判决下来之后，我出现了。”

“Eddy一直把我称作Brett，并坚持Brett没有死，因为我就站在他面前，很显然他，我们的精神出现了问题，按照法律，我们需要转移到这里进行治疗，直到Eddy清醒地认识到了自己的错误，有了反省，才会继续执行死刑。”

“等下，你为什么认为我醒来的时候真正的Eddy就已经死了？”

“因为这次你对Brett一无所知。”

“......”

“显然我是根据Eddy对Brett的记忆塑造的，但我仍然是Eddy，我不可能是Brett，所以前几次的Eddy最后都因为明白了这个事实而出现了短暂的清醒状态，只是，他在逃避事实，不是因为死刑，而是因为Brett死了的事实，并且还是他亲自下的手。”

“然后这一次换成了我，说明他彻底放弃回到现实了是么？他放弃了所有与Brett有关的记忆，也就意味着放弃了所有保持他仍然是Eddy的记忆。”

“可以这么说。”

“所以我们俩现在不过是两个叫做Eddy的毫不相关的人罢了？”

“不，你拥有Eddy的身体，我拥有Eddy的记忆，只是Eddy的感情被他自己带走了。”

“......”

“所以可能现在苦恼的只有你。”

“是继续在这里生活，还是装作正常去迎接死刑——不过好像如果你表现好的话，还是能逃过一死的。”

床头的Eddy侧过脸望着窗外，隐晦不明的面部仿佛有烟雾笼罩一般。

“没有感情的生活，给你你要？”

end

**Author's Note:**

> *其实是看罗翔老师讲故意杀人判死刑，如果是杀人之后出现了精神问题一定要治好再执行死刑，因为我们需要犯人明白自己的错误突然出现的脑洞，不过显然这个故事并不完整因为我也不知道怎么解释Eddy为什么杀Brett orz   
> *既然正主回来了我还是滚去写我的小甜饼吧呜呜呜  
> *每次写刀都虐陈艾迪真的对不起lol


End file.
